


Family Time

by buckyismymainman



Series: ACOTAR One Shots [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, Spoilers for Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Rhysand decides to have family day with Feyre and their son.  He surprises her by making breakfast in bed, followed by a day on the Rainbow.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: ACOTAR One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Family Time

Rhys woke up before Feyre did. He planned it that way because he wanted to do something special for her. He winnowed into Nyx’s room, his son already awake and waiting for his father and he cooed when he saw Rhys appear. “There’s my son!” Rhys lifted him into the air and Nyx began to giggle. Rhys kissed his cheek, “Come on, we got to get mommy’s surprise ready before she wakes up.”

Nuala and Cerridwen were in the kitchen when the High Lord arrived. They arched their eyebrows at him, “Do not burn down this kitchen.”

He grinned at the twins, “Ye of little faith.”

They still looked at him as though they didn’t believe that he could be in the kitchen without burning down the whole estate. They left though, silently slipping through the door and trusting that their High Lord could handle whatever he had in mind. Nyx was placed in his special chair and brought over to the counter so that he could watch what his father was doing.

From there Rhys began to gather supplies, tendrils of his magic floating through the room to bring him what he needed as he cleared a space to work from. Nyx clapped with glee at the magic being displayed and Rhys smiled at his son. He wondered if this was how his mother felt when he and his sister were Nyx’s size. 

A window opened to let in some fresh air and Rhys summoned the music from the artists’ corner to come and provide some entertainment as he worked. 

Rhys whipped up the batter for pancakes and gently poured the batter into the pan on the stove watching to see when they would be ready to flip. A door opened and Elain stepped inside, “Hello Rhys.” 

“Good morning, Elain,” Rhys said with a smile. “Did Nuala and Cerridwen send you?”

It was no secret that Elain was friends with the twins and often helped them in the kitchen. Elain smiled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She moved toward her nephew who was trying to get her attention, “Hello little one.”

Rhys smiled and turned back toward the pancakes. He already had a nice little stack of them and he was down to the last bits of batter in the bowl. “You may tell them that I managed not to burn the house down in their absence.”

“They will be pleased to hear it,” Elain said as she helped him prepare a tray. “I take it you’re going to surprise Feyre.”

He nodded, “She deserves something nice this morning after all the hard work she’s been doing recently. I thought breakfast in bed with the three of us would be a perfect way to start the morning.”

Elain couldn’t agree more and she put the finishing touches of fruit, juice, and a variety of syrups on the tray as Rhys brought the stack of pancakes to the tray and positioned them just right. “I’ll clean up, just get up there before she wakes up,” Elain offered. 

Rhys gave her a thankful smile and picked Nyx up, the tray floating in front of them. When they entered Feyre and Rhys’s shared room father and son discovered Feyre still asleep. Rhys maneuvered into the bed, Nyx still cradled in his arms and leaned over to kiss Feyre’s cheek. “Feyre darling, it’s time to wake up,” Rhys said gently.

Feyre sighed and slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to discover her husband and son wide awake, “Well hello you two.” Nyx reached for his mother and she gladly took him kissing the top of his head and cooing over him. Rhys didn’t think his heart could feel any fuller than it did at that moment. “And what are you up to this morning?” She looked up to her husband, a smile on her face, but her eyes narrowed.

Rhys snapped his fingers and the tray of food settled between them, “I thought that you deserved a nice morning in bed.”

Feyre’s mouth watered at the food before her, but she leaned over and kissed Rhys sweetly, “This is perfect. Did you do it all by yourself?”

“Elain did help arrange the tray and got the fruit and syrups ready, but I made the pancakes yes.” He popped a strawberry into his mouth and said, “Nuala and Cerridwen thought I was going to burn the house down.”

Feyre threw her head back and laughed, Nyx - even though he had no idea why his mother was laughing - laughed as well. “There are a lot of things you’re good at, Rhys, but I would have been wary of you in the kitchen as well.”

Rhys pouted and took Nyx from her arms, “Do you hear that, Nyx? Your mother has no faith in me.” Still not knowing what was going on Nyx giggled and Feyre snorted. “The two of you are supposed to be on my side.”

Feyre kissed his cheek, “Well now that I know you are capable of making basic breakfast foods I will have more faith in you.” She tore a piece of pancake and ate it, sighing at how good it tasted. “What else is on the agenda for the day?” She looked to Rhys as she ate more of the breakfast, Nyx was now between them and Rhys was feeding him from his bottle.

“I was thinking we take the morning for ourselves and travel through the Rainbow together,” he glanced at her. “I want to have a family morning with you and our son.”

“Our son,” Feyre echoed. “It’s funny to think where we started and where we are now,” she smiled thinking of their rocky start. “I may not have believed it if someone had told me that you would be my mate, that I’d become High Lady, and that we’d have a son together.”

“I know,” his gaze went from his son to his mate and he smiled at her. “I wouldn’t trade either of you for the world.”

They finished eating and Feyre got dressed and ready. She wore comfortable clothing like she did when she taught classes at her studio and together the family headed into the city proper. They stopped to speak to Fae they knew or listening to the artists playing their instruments, singing, or painting. Nyx seemed to take it in with wide wonder-filled eyes. He had been to the Rainbow before but each time there was something new to witness.

Not long after watching some Fae sing their songs and dance around the family reached Feyre’s studio. “I want to paint the two of you,” Feyre announced. “Go sit.”

Rhys didn’t question her or say no. He merely did as he was told and took a seat and positioned Nyx so they were both comfortable. Feyre began to paint them, looking up every once in a while to check on her boys and having Rhys wink at her which would cause her to laugh. Always a flirt.

Several hours later Feyre finished and allowed Rhys to come see it. “Where are we going to put this one, Feyre darling?”

“I was thinking about hanging it up here, that way even when I’m not with you I can still see you,” she looked up at Rhys who nodded.

“That sounds like a very good idea,” he kissed the top of her head. “Let’s go home, it’s nearly time for dinner.” He held out his hand to her and together they headed back to the River Estate to see what the others had cooked up for dinner.


End file.
